majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Los Angeles Police Department
The Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) is the police department for the city of Los Angeles, California. The current Chief of Police is Charlie Beck. He was appointed to the position in November 2009. Chief Beck is in-charge of the third largest police department in the United States, managing 10,000 sworn officers and 3,000 civilian employees. The current headquarters of the LAPD is the Police Administration Building (PAB) which opened in October 2009. It replaced the aging Parker Center which was named after Chief of Police William H. Parker, who died of a heart attack while still in office in 1966. The Police Administration Building houses the Office of the Chief of Police, the Office of the Director of Operations, and the Major Crimes Division, among others. These offices were previously located in the LAPD's old headquarters, Parker Center, when the building was still in use. In the Major Crimes, Season 5 finale, , the PAB was the target of a bombing, severely damaging it's ninth floor, which houses the Major Crimes Division (MCD) and the Office of the Director of Operations. The bomb detonated in the offices of the Major Crimes Division, but most of the damage was contained within, with other rooms suffering only dust and debris damage. There were no casualties in the attack as MCD commanding officer, Captain Raydor, had ordered an emergency evacuation just seconds before the blast. In , the building was shown to be completely fixed. Los Angeles Police Department in the Major Crimes Universe The organization of the Major Crimes Universe's '' '''LAPD' is loosely based on the organization of the real Los Angeles Police Department. * [http://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/thecloser/images/b/b6/MC-LAPD-Organization.pdf/revision/latest Organizational chart of the Major Crimes Universe Los Angeles Police Department PDF.] Office of the Chief of Police The Chief of Police is the highest-ranking officer in the Department. The Chief of Police directs, plans, and coordinates the enforcement of laws for the purpose of protecting persons and property, and for the preservation of the peace in the community. The current Chief of Police is William Pope. Chief Pope was the Assistant Chief of Operations before he was appointed as the Interim Chief of Police after the tragic and untimely death of Chief Delk. Pope was officially confirmed as the Chief of Police for the start of Major Crimes. (Chief of Police from The Closer, Season 7 onward) Previous Police Chiefs in the Major Crimes Universe: ' * Chief Thomas Delk was the Deputy Chief of the Counter-Terrorism Division before he was appointed as the Chief of Police after his efforts to find and capture the killer responsible for murdering two paramedics and planning to detonate a dirty bomb at their funeral. (Chief of Police during ''The Closer, Season 6) * Chief Edward Thompson was the retiring Chief of Police replaced by Tommy Delk. (Chief of Police during The Closer, Seasons 1-6) '''Professional Standards Bureau The Professional Standards Bureau (PSB) reports directly to the Chief of Police and it is the investigative arm of the Chief to identify and report corruption and employee behavior that discredits the LAPD or violates a department policy, procedure, or practice. The current command of PSB or its divisions is unknown. * During The Closer, Captain Sharon Raydor was the commanding officer of the Force Investigation Division (FID). Behavioral Science Services Behavioral Science Services (BSS) is responsible for planning, developing, implementing, and administering the psychological services program of the LAPD. Behavioral Sciences is staffed by trained psychologists who specialize in law enforcement-related situations and crises. BSS provides counseling to all department personnel involved in traumatic situations. BSS psychologists also provide training for personnel on topics such as stress management, suicide prevention, and anger management. BSS also responds with SWAT teams to hostage negotiations and barricaded suspect situations. Office of Operations In the Major Crimes Universe, the Office of Operations oversees the four geographical bureaus of the department as well as some specialized bureaus and divisions. The geographical bureaus are the Central Bureau, West Bureau, Valley Bureau, and South Bureau. The specialized bureaus are the Detective Bureau and the Special Operations Bureau. The specialized divisions that are overseen by the Office of Operations are the Major Crimes Division, Counter-Terrorism Division, Criminal Intelligence Division, and the Real-Time Analysis and Critical Response Division, and the Jail Division, which maintains and supervises all of the jails used by the department. * Assistant Chief William Pope is the Director of Operations during The Closer and Deputy Chief Johnson's immediate supervisor. Later in the series, he becomes the Interim Chief of Police and is subsequently appointed as the Chief of Police. * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor is the Director of Operations during Major Crimes until Season 5 episode when he was murdered in a courtroom shooting. He was Captain Raydor's immediate supervisor when she first assumed command of MCD. Taylor was the former Commander of the Robbery-Homicide Division, and later press liaison for the Major Crimes Division, although he long felt passed over and unappreciated by Chief Pope and the LAPD upper echelon command. * Assistant Chief Leo Mason was promoted to replace Taylor as the Director of Operations in Major Crimes, Season 5 finale, . He is Commander Raydor's immediate supervisor, with ideas about how to improve the Major Crimes Division. During most of Major Crimes, Season 5, he was the Commander of the Criminal Intelligence Division. * Deputy Chief Winnie Davis is the Assistant Director of Operations during Major Crimes. Major Crimes Division The Major Crimes Division (MCD), or "Major Crimes" as it is generally called, is an elite investigative unit of the Los Angeles Police Department which investigates cases that are mostly high-profile in nature. Major Crimes investigates homicides that involve multiple or high-profile victims and/or high-profile suspects, all cases involving missing, kidnapped or murdered LAPD officers, select rape investigations and kidnappings, and select missing person cases including "critical missing" cases, involving children who are under 14 years old and/or have mental illnesses or disabilities. The Major Crimes Division was headed by Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson for seven years and following her retirement from the LAPD, command of the division was assumed by Captain (later Commander) Sharon Raydor. The commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division is under the direct command and supervision of the Director of Operations. * Commander Sharon Raydor is the commanding officer of the Major Crimes Division. She was promoted from Captain to Commander in after being passed over at the time she assumed command of Major Crimes. * Lieutenant Louie Provenza is the division's senior member and Sharon's second-in-command. He is the immediate supervisor of the team in standard day-to-day operations. * Lieutenant Andy Flynn is Provenza's partner in the field. * Lieutenant Michael Tao is the squad's forensics and technology expert. Tao was previously assigned to the LAPD's Scientific Investigation Division. * Detective Julio Sanchez is the squad's gang and weapons expert, experience gained from his days on the LAPD's gang intelligence unit. * Detective Amy Sykes transferred to the division from the Special Investigation Section, she is an expert on undercover operations. Sykes is a military veteran who served in Afghanistan. * Detective Wes Nolan transferred to the division from the Special Investigation Section after spending nearly six years undercover in a white supremacist gang. * Detective Camila Paige transferred to the division from the Missing Persons Unit where she had become exceptional at finding teenagers. * Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson is the Scientific Investigation Division's civilian investigator assigned to the division. He is responsible for memorializing crime scenes, and managing technology in the field and in the squad's office. During Major Crimes, Season 4, he qualified to be a LAPD reserve police officer, and for Season 6, a reserve police detective, allowing him to act as a detective when the division needs additional investigative personnel. Detective Bureau Under the Chief of Detectives, the Detective Bureau (DB) provides functional leadership for detective operations citywide, which accounts for approximately 1800 assigned detectives. This includes all specialized detective functions and the 21 geographic detective divisions throughout the city. Robbery-Homicide Division The Robbery-Homicide Division (RHD) is responsible for investigating select homicides, bank robberies, serial robberies, extortions, sexual assaults, human trafficking, kidnapping, incidents that result in injury or death to an officer, and threats against officers. * In the Major Crimes Universe, RHD's investigative responsibilities are severely reduced because of the existence of the Major Crimes Division. At the end of Season 1 of The Closer, Russell Taylor is promoted to the rank of Commander and he becomes head of the Robbery-Homicide Division after his predecessor, Commander Scott, retires. After Commander Taylor transferred out of RHD in Season 4 of The Closer, it is not known who assumed command of the division after him. Forensic Science and Technical Investigation Division (Scientific Investigation Division) * Previously known as the Scientific Investigation Division (SID), which is how it is still known in the Major Crimes Universe. The Forensic Science and Technical Investigation Division's mission is to collect evidence at crime scenes or from suspects and victims, and process it at the Regional Crime Laboratory. * Before he was assigned to the Major Crimes Division, Lieutenant Tao was assigned to SID. * Buzz Watson is officially part of the Scientific Investigation Division but he is exclusively assigned to the Major Crimes Division. * "Firearms" Francine is assigned to SID's Firearm Analysis Unit on Major Crimes. Detective Support and Vice Division The Detective Support and Vice Division (DSVD) is responsible for investigating missing persons, hate crimes, threats made to public officials/prominent persons, aggravated stalking, piracy and counterfeit sales/goods, animal cruelty, pimping/pandering, pornography, and prostitution/human trafficking. * Detective Robert Oderno is assigned to the Missing Persons Unit of DSVD. * Detective Camila Paige was assigned to the Missing Persons Unit of DSVD at the start of Major Crimes, Season 6 before she transferred to the Major Crimes Division. Special Operations Bureau The Special Operations Bureau (SOB) provides the LAPD specialized units in support of daily field activities, unusual occurrences, and elevated threat conditions. * Deputy Chief Fritz Howard is the commanding officer of the Special Operations Bureau during during Major Crimes (Season 3 episode onward). During The Closer and the first two and a half seasons of Major Crimes, he was a Special Agent for the FBI and the liaison officer to the LAPD. Chief Howard served as the Acting Assistant Chief of Operations following Chief Taylor's murder ( to ). * Commander Ann McGinnis is the second-in-command of the Special Operations Bureau. * Lieutenant Chuck Cooper is the officer-in-charge of the Special Investigation Section of SOB. Counter-Terrorism Division and Criminal Intelligence Division It is presumed that the Counter-Terrorism Division and the Criminal Intelligence Division are the elite Counter-Terrorism arm of the LAPD during The Closer and Major Crimes. * Deputy Chief Tommy Delk was the commanding officer of the Counter-Terrorism Division before he was appointed as the Chief of Police in Season 6 of The Closer. ** Current command of the Counter-Terrorism Division is unknown. * Commander Leo Mason was the commanding officer of the Criminal Intelligence Division before he was promoted to Assistant Chief of Operations in Season 5 of Major Crimes. ** Current command of the Criminal Intelligence Division is unknown. Real-Time Analysis and Critical Response Division The Real-Time Analysis and Critical Response (RACR) Division analyzes crime city-wide on a real-time basis to look for patterns and make deployment recommendations. It also tracks all uniformed resources, the state of radio calls, and other indicators to constantly monitor the state of the City. RACR is used to manage the city during major occurrences, whether they be natural or man-made. Los Angeles Police Department Trivia Ranks of the Los Angeles Police Department Further information about these ranks can be found on the Ranks page. Notes * 1 Detectives are considered specialists within the LAPD and they are normally considered to be separate from the uniformed chain-of-command. This means that the senior-most detective on the scene is permitted to take charge of an incident when it is necessary for investigative purposes, even if other higher-ranking officers are present. * 2 Police Officer I is a probationary rank. Officers gain an automatic promotion to Police Officer II upon satisfactory completion of an 18-month probationary assignment. * 2 Police Officer II. Officers must serve at least three years as a Police Officer II before eligibility to be promoted to Police Officer III. Service Stripes Officers will be awarded service stripes for their long sleeved uniforms to be worn above the left cuff. Each stripe represents five years of service in the LAPD. Note that the Major Crimes Division is not usually seen in uniform, therefore their service years can not be accurately determined. * Chief Will Pope wears six stripes on his uniform, meaning he has served with the LAPD for 30 to 34 years. (Last seen in ; August, 2012.) * Assistant Chief Russell Taylor wears five stripes on his uniform, meaning he has served with the LAPD for 25 to 29 years. (Last seen in ; September, 2016.) * Assistant Chief Leo Mason wears four stripes on his uniform, meaning he has served with the LAPD for 20 to 24 years. (Currently seen on his uniform.) * Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson wears four stripes on her uniform which would mean 20 to 24 years of service with the LAPD, even though she had only served for seven years at the end of The Closer. Her previous positions in law-enforcement throughout the country are most likely the reason for her stripes. (Last seen in "Repeat Offender"; July, 2011.) * Commander Sharon Raydor wears four stripes on her uniform, meaning she has served with the LAPD for 20 to 24 years. (Last seen in "Repeat Offender"; July, 2011.) * Lieutenant Louie Provenza wears seven stripes on his uniform, meaning he has served with the LAPD for 35 to 39 years. (Last seen in ; June, 2015.) * Lieutenant Andy Flynn wears six stripes on his uniform, meaning he has served with the LAPD for 30 to 34 years. (Last seen in ; June, 2015.) * Lieutenant Michael Tao wears four stripes on his uniform, meaning he has served with the LAPD for 20 to 24 years. (Last seen in "Repeat Offender"; July, 2011.) * Sergeant David Gabriel wears three stripes on his uniform, meaning he has served with the LAPD for 15 to 19 years. (Last seen in "Repeat Offender"; July, 2011.) * Detective Julio Sanchez wears three stripes on his uniform, meaning he has served with the LAPD for 15 to 19 years. (Last seen in "Repeat Offender"; July, 2011.) Badge Adopted in 1940, the LAPD Series 6 badge is oval in shape and it features a representation of the Los Angeles City Hall and the city seal, as well as the officer's rank and badge number. Badges used on the show are not real LAPD badges as they are protected by copyright. They feature minor differences in the design of the LA City Hall and in the font used as well as in the star insignias of higher ranking officers, while still keeping the iconic and easily recognizable look. Only TV-shows ever to have featured authentic LAPD badges are Jack Webb's Dragnet (1951–1959 and 1967–1970) and Adam-12 (1968-1975), made with cooperation of then-LAPD Chief William H. Parker. Ranks from Police Officer to Captain have a badge number for identification and ranks from Commander to Chief have corresponding amount of stars related to their rank. It should be noted that the main cast of both The Closer and Major Crimes wear the same badge in every episode. Only a handful of continuity errors can be seen in regards to badge numbers. * The Chief of Police, currently Will Pope, has four stars on his badge. * Assistant Chiefs wear three stars on their badges: ** Assistant Chief Will Pope ** Assistant Chief Russell Taylor ** Acting Assistant Chief Fritz Howard ** Assistant Chief Leo Mason * Deputy Chiefs wear two stars on their badges: ** Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson ** Deputy Chief Fritz Howard ** Deputy Chief Winnie Davis * Commanders wear one star on their badges: ** Commander Russell Taylor ** Commander Ann McGinnis ** Commander Sharon Raydor *** Raydor's badge number as a Captain was 951753. * Lieutenant Louie Provenza's badge number is 35082. * Lieutenant Andy Flynn's badge number is 2805. * Lieutenant Michael Tao's badge number is 2641. * Lieutenant Chuck Cooper's badge number is 2841. * Sergeant David Gabriel's badge number during The Closer (Seasons 1-5) is 714. Sometimes he can be seen with a badge that has four numbers ending with 02, but the first two numbers can not be seen clearly. ** Detective Gabriel's badge number during The Closer (Seasons 6-7) is 5349. This number is later used by Det. Sykes during Major Crimes. * Detective Julio Sanchez's badge number is 34150. * Detective Amy Sykes' badge number is 5349, same number Det. Gabriel had during The Closer. * Detective Robert Oderno's badge number is 40225. * Detective Wes Nolan's badge number is 43205. * Buzz Watson's badge number on his Scientific Investigation Division issued badge is 77 and as a Reserve Police Officer/Detective, he has a badge number of 62941. File:LAPDSeries6Badge.jpeg|Authentic LAPD Officers badge File:LAPDBadgeDeputyChief.png|Authentic LAPD Deputy Chiefs badge File:LAPD-MC-DepChief-Badge.png|Partly covered Deputy Chiefs badge as seen in the Major Crimes Universe File:SharonRaydorsBadge.png|Badge issued to Captain Sharon Raydor File:LtTaoBadge.jpg|Badge issued to Lieutenant Michael Tao File:Badge-of-JulioSanchez.png|Badge issued to Detective Julio Sanchez File:ReserveOfficerWatsonBadge.png|Officers badge worn by Reserve Officer/Detective Buzz Watson File:Buzz-SID-Badge-ID.png|Buzz Watson's SID issued badge and ID LAPD Windbreaker Sometimes when the MCD detectives go to arrest suspects or on stake-outs, they wear the LAPD Windbreaker. The jacket features the patch of LAPD on both sleeves, picture of the LAPD badge, and the text Los Angeles Police for easier identification of plain-clothes officers to other law-enforcement and possible suspects. A different version of this jacket can be seen worn by Buzz Watson with the police identification being replaced by the text "SID". This is used do differentiate sworn law-enforcement officers from civilian investigators employed by the Scientific Investigation Division (SID). LAPD Vehicles Most of the LAPD fleet is comprised of Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptors, Dodge Chargers, and more recently Ford Police Interceptors and Interceptor Utilities. Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor The LAPD has used the Crown Victoria Police Interceptor (CVPI) since the first generation was introduced in 1992 and continues to use the second generation CVPI, which debuted in 1998 and remained virtually unchanged until it ended production in 2011. After the CVPI ceased production, the LAPD has been slowly replacing its aging fleet of CVPI's with Dodge Chargers and the new Ford Police Interceptors. The CVPI was the main vehicle used by the cast of The Closer and Major Crimes, although in the most recent seasons of Major Crimes, the MCD detectives have had their CVPI's replaced with more modern vehicles. Dodge Charger In 2008, the Dodge Charger LX Police Special was approved for duty within the LAPD. It shared patrol duties with the CVPI and has since become the primary patrol vehicle of the department after the CVPI ceased production. Lt. Michael Tao, Det. Amy Sykes, and Det. Wes Nolan drive the 2008 Dodge Charger. The 2008 model was also used by Captain Sharon Raydor before she received an upgrade. A black 2011 Dodge Charger was used by Det. Julio Sanchez during Major Crimes, Seasons 2 & 3. A gray 2011 Dodge Charger is used by Cmdr. Sharon Raydor and Lt. Andy Flynn in . This is most likely Raydor's new vehicle considering her promotion to Commander and the fact that Lt. Flynn has a Ford Police Interceptor Utility, as noted below. Det. Julio Sanchez can be seen driving a black 2015 Dodge Charger from Major Crimes, Season 4 onward. In , Lt. Tao was seen driving Sanchez' vehicle after Provenza prohibited Julio from taking part in a vehicle pursuit. In , Det. Wes Nolan was also seen driving a black 2015 Dodge Charger but it's not known if this was supposed to be the same or different vehicle. Ford Police Interceptor Ford started offering the Ford Police Interceptor (FPI) and the Ford Police Interceptor Utility (FPIU) in 2013, in order to return to the police market after the discontinuation of the CVPI. These models are not available to the general public. The LAPD is starting to increase it's numbers of the Police Interceptor Sedan for patrol duties from the few that they originally had, as new model years have improved the vehicle significantly. The Police Interceptor Utility is seeing use in patrol capacity but it is more prevalent for select patrol supervisors because of the extra space offered by the SUV for command equipment or personal protection, and special duties including SWAT, detectives, and commanding officers. The change to these new vehicles was mentioned in , after Lieutenant Flynn complained to Lieutenant Provenza that Reserve Officer Buzz Watson gets "The Batmobile", while they still drive a car from the nineties, referencing the Ford Police Interceptor Utility and the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor they drove at the time, respectively. At that point Buzz Watson remarked that the vehicle wasn't for him, rather that the entire LAPD is moving towards the new vehicles. After that episode, it appears as Lt. Provenza has had his old CVPI replaced with a gray Ford Police Interceptor Utility, even though he had trouble even starting the vehicle in the previous episode, let alone using it in a official capacity. It appears that in Season 5, Lieutenant Flynn has also had his old CVPI replaced as he can be seen driving a silver Ford Police Interceptor Utility, most notably in and . Category:Organizations Category:LAPD Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes